


Turning The Tables

by HUNTER29



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dominant/Submissive Realationship, F/M, Iris Heart May Have Pushed The Limit, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Some May Describe It As A Hatefuck, Spanking, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, roll reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: After helping Plutia with some friendly training, Y/n finds himself confronted with the Sadomasochist Iris Heart. However this time her behaviour may have pushed to far and she was in for some rather pleasurable payback.





	Turning The Tables

"Ow" a male voice complained before being responded to with a repeat of "sorry" from a female voice. When Y/n offered to train with Plutia he thought it was just going to be her trying out some new things, oh how he was wrong as he never expected her to go full force by turning into her Iris Heart goddess form to kick his ass. The sadistic dominatrix pretty much pummelled the poor boy into the ground until finally, and mercifully, returning to Plutia who had lugged Y/n back across the field they trained in. They didn't get very far as the petite girl ended up dropping Y/n onto the ground making him groan.

"Sorry Y/n" she apologised again as creaks and cracks were heard from Y/n's bones as he writhed in pain before looking to her "why?" He asked referring to the e whole transforming thing before just laying flat on his back. Plutia sat quietly in remorse for what she led to happen to Y/n shuffling closer to him and leaning a pouting head onto his chest whilst looking to his face, "are you mad at me?" She asked but Y/n shook his head replying with "no, I can't be mad at you, and that's a serious problem" he raised his head at the last part before flopping again making Plutia giggle before sitting on Y/n's stomach with a smile. "Thank you for your help today Y/n" she said to try and change the subject with Y/n raising a hand and let out a grunt that sounded like "yeah sure".

They remained like that for a minute before and idea came to Plutia's mind as a means to "apologies" for Y/n's situation and climbed off of him, Y/n didn't move at all as it hurt to but he ignored that pain at what happened next. He looked in surprise when he heard the unzipping of his pants and saw Plutia tugging at the article of clothing making him sputter out "what are you doing?" Plutia giggled as she looked up to reply "making it up to you silly, you helped me also so this can be a thank you as well" she said before tugging away Y/n's boxers as well, freeing his flaccid but hardening length. Upon reaching full mast, Plutia stared in awe at the size.

She wrapped both of her hands around it and leaned forward to lick the tip of Y/n's length just like one would do a Popsicle and poor ol'Y/n's mind broke at what to think with their being a sign saying "brain.exe has stopped responding". That was when he felt the petite girl before him open her mouth and take the tip of his phallus between her lips and sucked, she was still staring up at Y/n and curved her lips into a smile as she heard him moan before suddenly lifting her head and stopped. "Maybe Saddie would like to apologise as well" she said stepping back and just as Y/n spat out "no wait don't" a flash of light showed Plutia take her HDD form. 

"Oh my, what have we here?" Iris Heart asked as she eyed Y/n's phallus before kneeling down and tracing her fingers over the tip making the boy shudder, Iris Heart looked at Y/n's face with a smirk growing on her lips as she suddenly grasped his cock in hand making Y/n flinch which she found amusing. "What is a boy like you doing with a cock like this?" She asked with a very condescending voice as she said boy which made Y/n want to snap back but with it being Iris Heart he'd be snapping at the next thing to be snapped would probably be his neck. The only thing Y/n could do was whimper as he was frozen beneath the piercing red eyes of the sadistic goddess who grinned, her hand rubbing along the length in her hand forcing Y/n to moan. "You naughty boy, getting all hard like this" the purple haired woman teased leaning close to Y/n who gulped as she grew closer. "Still with me being so merciful I'll be happy to take care of this for you, but you only get to cum when I say, understand?" The sweet tone she finished with was almost sickening to hear but Y/n had to nod or this bitch would march him into town with his pants down. "Good".

Y/n felt Iris Heart start pumping his shaft in her hand and he couldn't help but moan as despite it being her, it still felt could to have this happening and he couldn't believe it was something that he was enjoying. A warmth then surrounded the tip again and Y/n looked to see Iris Heart staring up at him as she flicked her tongue around the top of his phallus before lifting her mouth to speak, "such a big cock you have here Y/n, you're probably just a quick shot though, disappointing really" she teased before again sucking on the going to graze it with her teeth making him flinch to her amusement. She started pumping her hand along the shaft as she stared at her nails finding them more interested just to taunt Y/n even more before he felt a stirring in his loins, "Iris Heart" he groaned with her looking up to say "Lady" in a reminding tone. "Lady Iris Heart" Y/n corrected, "I'm going to". She stopped.

He was so close, just another second and he would have came but Iris Heart stopped just at the last possible second forcing Y/n's climax to die and he looked to her with a whine of "why?" As the women continued to stare at her nails. "You cum when I say so, plus I don't think you deserve to cum just yet" she answered before reaching her hands to pop her breasts from her outfit, "do you like them?" She asked cupping the mounds in hand and leaned closer to Y/n so his face was close to them. He couldn't help but stare before a hand siezed the back of his head and forced it into her breasts with the voiceless order of "suck them" and Y/n wasn't going to refuse her, his lips rounded the tip of Iris Heart's breast as he sucked on it. "You like sucking my boobs like a mere baby" she taunted and Y/n raised his head to complain at such an analogy but froze at the cold stare he received so just returned. His reward for silence was Iris Heart returning to jerking his shaft again, "good boy" she taunted him like a dog.

Y/n continued to suck on Iris Heart's tit as his orgasm was rising again but this time he said nothing in hopes to cum but no. The hand gripping his dick let go ,again, at the last possible second before a grip was on his chin turning him to face the goddess who had a glare in her eyes to the boy, "you wasn't going to warn me, wasn't you?" She demanded an answer though already knowing it but she still wanted Y/n to admit it and after a moment of fear he shook his head. "For that I'm going to leave you here, pathetic little boy" Iris Heart chided as she went to stand up and despite her harsh tone she had a smirk on her lips at leaving Y/n so unsatisfied. And that did it.

With a sudden quick movement and a clear sign of roll reversal Y/n grabbed Iris Heart's wrist and dragged her to the ground where he moved over her. "That fucking tears it" he swore, completely losing his previous submissive attitude as the goddess beneath him stared up in shock, "I'm done with your games, you just enjoy fucking with me don't you?" Y/n was now the one to make the demanding question before leaning dangerously close to Iris Heart. "Well now, I'm going to fuck you" he said in a breath with anger as he spread the goddess legs but stopped as he looked to her breasts, then a wicked idea came to mind as he moved to mount her chest.

Y/n grabbed the mounds of flesh before him and smothered his cock with them as he started thrusting his his hips to rub against Iris Heart's boobs. "No, I'm supposed to be the one in control" she finally found her voice again but not to speak a line expected to such a drastic change of events, "shut up" Y/n snapped silencing her with no fear of the consequences. "I'm the one in control now, and you're going to be my bitch". Iris Heart couldn't help but moan at being spoken to like that as her breasts were used by the male she belittled before she stared at the tip of his cock that pushed from her breasts, her tongue stuck out and flicked over it, licking it as she looked to Y/n again. His sneer was completely different to what she saw of him before with the coldness compared to the kindness he used to have, she had herself to blame for this as she pushed him to the edge and shoved him over. "Yeah, I'm going to cum on your face now" Y/n spat before doing as he said he would and splattered his spunk on Iris Heart before standing up off her.

She thought he was done but she thought wrong as with a tug at her hair, Iris Heart was kneeling before Y/n staring at his girth that aimed at her face before up at him with eyes that searched for an explanation. She got nothing verbal but was forced to give oral, her mouth was plugged with Y/n's cock as he had a hold of Iris Heart's head and wasted no time in just fucking her face, feeling her saliva coat his phallus. "Finally using your mouth for something useful huh, bitch" he spat as he fucked her mouth feeling her lips glide along his phallus as he bucked against her, in any other circumstances Y/n would feel horrible for speaking to and treating anyone like this but damn it he was beyond caring right now. All he could think about was the pleasure he got from using Iris Heart like this making her his bitch for the time he could before he was taken by surprise as the goddess wrapped her arms around his waist as she even started to bob her head, "you enjoy being taken like this?" Y/n asked as the sadist before she,moaned around his cock using her tongue to service him. Iris Heart flicked her tongue over Y/n's shaft before he bucked forward cumming again, this time sending his load straight down Iris Heart's gullet before pulling back as saliva dripped from her lips and chin whilst she panted for breath.

Next she found herself laying legs spread on her back as Y/n had tore away the part of her outfit that kept her "decent" and plunged himself into her. He started thrusting without a second passing and Iris Heart also started moaning as she found herself being the one dominated by the one she looked down upon, or as she wanted it to seem. The truth is Iris Heart as well as Plutia developed affections for the boy known as Y/n and despite her cruelty towards him, the sadistic goddess merely wanted him badly. Now she had him but not in the way she expected, she planned to keep dominating him but now he was putting her through the wringer of pleasure as he fucked her.

"You like this? Huh, do you?" Y/n snapped her back to reality with his demand making the sadistic woman look at him through hazy eyes, "you like getting fucked by me? It's funny really with how you treated me for so long" he mused before leaning close and Iris Heart nearly crashed their lips, hell she wanted to. Just to feel his lips and see how good a kisser he was but she couldn't. "Now I'm the one on top, now it's my turn to take control, and you are going to just take it" Y/n hissed before ramming himself balls deep into Iris Heart who couldn't contain herself anymore as she howled into the air. "Yes Y/n fuck me, dominate me, yes make me your bitch!" She cried out clinging to Y/n tightly, "you're so good I can't control myself, fuck me hard" she sputtered she felt Y/n piston into her. "You're just so good".

Iris Heart then let out a yelp of surprise as she felt Y/n hoist her up into the air with such amazing strength and bounce her in his arms as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, "I'm yours Y/n, give me all you got" she leaned her head onto his shoulder as she let herself be taken. "Finally acknowledging your place I see" Y/n taunted as he fucked a goddess before leaning close, "I suppose I should do something for finally admitting your place" he breathed into her ear and Iris Heart shuddered. "Oh just fuck me, cum deep inside of me, just fucking dominate me! Do it!" Y/n laid her onto the floor again before ramming forward so fast and hard Iris Heart couldn't take it and cried out as she let lose an orgasm before Y/n followed suit by filling her cunt with her cum.

As Y/n pulled out Iris Heart thought she just took the best of it but no, she was rolled onto her hands and knees before feeling Y/n prod her anus with his tool making her look back and mewl. "Oh you're going to fuck my ass too?" She questioned wiggling it slightly, enticingly. "Fuck it? I'm going to own it" Y/n replied in a sharp tongue that made the goddess bite her own to keep back the moan, there was no point in that as she was then penetrated and shouted into the air as Y/n started fucking her again. She rocked against his thrusts as his hips slapped against her, "oh yes Y/n, harder, fuck me harder" she moaned, almost begged in fact before a slap landed on her rear end making her yelp. "Don't tell me what to do" Y/n hissed as he again slapped her ass "oh", Iris Heart was actually moaning from it making Y/n smirk as he repeated assaulted her rear end. "Oh keep spanking me, I've been bad" the goddess whined as Y/n did just that until a red hand print formed.

"Am I still a boy?" He questioned making Iris Heart look back with dazed red eyes, "am I still a boy?" Repeated his question with more authority as he rammed into her making her scream with bliss. "No! You're a man! A stud of a man with a thick cock that I could get fucked by everyday!" She exclaimed which made Y/n nod, "and don't you forget it" he said before thrusting into her so hard Iris Heart's arms crumbled making her face fall against the ground before whimpering. "Please cum inside me". She actually begged and that made Y/n feel obligated to do so as he rammed forward again to empty his second load but still he wasn't done.

Y/n pulled himself from Iris Heart's anus and stood up pulling to her feet as well and whilst staying behind her he rammed back into her cum leaking cunt, his hand gripped her waist as she leaned forward pressing her own hands to her thighs begging a mantra of "fuck me" before gripping Y/n's wrists and looked back to him. Her mouth had fallen open with her moans before Y/n leaned close and kissed her, all she could think about was that for a moment. She had to admit he was an excellent kisser even at the awkward angle so she could only imagine how good he was with proper positioning, "you're so good" Iris Heart moaned breaking back from the kiss as her tongue slipped out her mouth. "I've never felt so good" her voice was becoming weaker and she very nearly fell forward if not for Y/n catching her and laying her down, gently as well. He rolled Iris Heart onto her back still thrusting before she moaned out "I'm going to cum again" only to be kissed as Y/n buried himself deep forcing her climax out as he released a third load.

When Y/n pulled back he said two words, "I'm sorry". That took Iris Heart by surprise as she looked at the one she deems a man, he had apologetic eyes. "I shouldn't have done that, never have I spoken to a woman with such a filthy manner, I'm sorry" he apologised and Iris Heart gave a gentle smile, pulling him into a kiss again, "don't be sorry" she said stroking Y/n's cheek. "I enjoyed it very much, I've wanted you so badly but never expected it to go like that but it was better than how I would have wanted it, please fuck me again sometime" she said before closing her eyes. Before Y/n could speak again he had to shield his eyes from the blinding light, the tightness around his cock also increased as Iris Heart turned back into Pluti who smiled up at Y/n with half closed eyes.

"Hi" she greeted Y/n causally and he replied with "hey" as he rolled onto his back allowing the small frame of Plutia to sit atop him before she started rocking and bouncing, not what Y/n expected. "You made me feel soooooo goooood" she said as she moved in Y/n's lap making him ask "you felt it?" Plutia giggled at that question before nodding, "it's my body as well as Saddie's so of course I felt it, you was amazing" she said leaning down to him but Y/n felt uneasy. "Didn't I hurt you with being so forceful?" He questioned further only to be kissed by Plutia, washing away his worries, "no I loved every second of it, I love you Y/n" she said kissing him again as she bounced before mewling as she came in Y/n's lap with him following closely from the sensitivity after fucking Iris Heart. He held onto Plutia who hugged him tight as well as they laid there, "do you feel better now?" She asked and Y/n nodded, kissing her forehead then her lips. "Definitely".

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
